This invention relates to dental accessories, and more particularly to a protective device for holding a dental model to aid in the transport, storage, and sectioning of the dental model.
In connection with the production of tooth crowns, tooth bridges, and the like, it is general procedure to form a mold which is used as a model base in the formation of a dental prosthesis. The dental model is generally produced in a die tray and includes an imprint in which the prepared teeth as well as possibly the gum, mandible portions, palate, etc., are imprinted. The completed dental model is then typically cut into sections for producing the dental prosthesis or portions thereof.
After the dental model has been formed, it must be transported, stored, shipped, or in some way moved between the laboratory and the dentist. The dental model is usually formed out of stone-like material and is subject to cracking and chipping which causes great hardship and cost since the entire procedure must be repeated at an additional expenditure of time for the dentist, the patient and the laboratory. Transporting or moving the dental model exposes it to the risk of being damaged.
Additionally, after the dental model has been prepared, it is typically machined, by either drilling or cutting, before producing the dental prosthesis. During such machining operation, the dental model must be carefully handled and securely retained in place, or the model may be damaged.
Accordingly, there is need of protective devices which can hold the dental model during storage and transport, as well as retaining the dental model during the machining thereof.
In many cases, during the formation of the dental model, specific imprints or keys will be formed into the dental model so that the repositioning of the dental model back into the die tray will provide the proper orientation. For example, specified corrugations or teeth may be formed into the pedestal portion of the dental model in a unique configuration so as to ensure the proper reinsertion thereof back into the die tray. Other types of key arrangements can also be formed into the dental model for such purposes.
The transport or storage tray which securely retains the dental model must accordingly accommodate such keyed portions which are formed into the dental model or its pedestal portion to permit proper seating of the dental model, thereby avoiding damaging the model.